Robot Wars Magazine/Issue 4
Issue 4 of Robot Wars Magazine was released 28th June 2000. It contained interviews with The Witch team and a look at Shunt. Features *'Robot Report' - The latest Robot Wars news, along with other stories about robots. This month’s top stories; the plans for the filming of Series 4, Sir Killalot getting an upgraded claw, and Robot Wars losing the "Best Light Entertainment Programme" BAFTA to Robbie the Reindeer. Also includes "Fantasy Fight - tag team android wrestling; Data & Kryten vs. RW Android & The Borg". *'Team Profile: Are You Scared Yet?' – An interview with The Witch team. The interview was done for comedy, claiming the robot was "powered by mystical forces" and that it "disappears in a puff of smoke". *'Birth of the Beast: Sudden Impact' – The fourth of the Birth of the Beast features, looking at Shunt, with an interview with designer/operator Malcolm James. Also features the winner of the Sergeant Bash competition. *'Tell Us About RWM' - A survey for Robot Wars Magazine readers, asking them about the magazine; how much they like it, how they heard about it and whether or not they will keep buying it. *'Robot Wars Club' - News for club members, including information on how much the club had grown since Series 3, and the announcement that the Bodmin Community College had decided not to enter Series 4. Also included A to Z of Contestant Robots, Lucky Numbers, Caption Competition and information on how to join with form. *'Exclusive Interview - Judgement Day!' - An interview with judges Martin Smith, Noel Sharkey and Adam Harper. Contains summaries of some of their hardest decisions. *'Special Investigation - Is Craig A Robot' - A comedic article, looking at the "evidence" that Craig Charles is a robot. *'Classic Clash - Chrome Alone' - A summary of the controversial battle between Sir Chromalot and Shell Shock, with photo highlights. *'Creepers' - An article about antweight robots. *'Brain Scan: Mat Irvine' – An interview with technical consultant Mat Irvine. Also contains contact details readers could send their questions for Derek Foxwell to, who would be interviewed in the next interviewed in the next issue. *'Static' - Letters and online messages from fans, puzzles, another rant from Hugh Manoid - The Man Who Loves To Hate Robot Wars, and a preview of "Next Month". Comic The Origin of Sgt Bash – The comic begins in the Amazon rainforest, where General McCarthy is terrorising the natives with his SGTB (Second Generation Tactical Battle) robot, nicknamed Sgt Bash. At TARPA HQ, the scientists investigate the robot, and discover who is funding his operation. They agree McCarthy is putting the world in danger and must be stopped. Having proved that he can breach his security, Adam is sent to stop him. In part 2, McCarthy's sponsor Steve Stevenson arrives to see the results of his investment. Meanwhile, Adam has stowed away in an army truck to enter the camp. Breaking in, he decides to take control of SGTB. When McCarthy tries to demonstrate his new robot to Steve Stevenson, Adam uses a remote control to take control of it, causing it to attack McCarthy and Stevenson. A furious Stevenson threatens McCarthy "By the time I'm finished with you, you'll be lucky to be a private!", and Adam escapes riding Sergeant Bash. Competitions *'Don't Panic' - A competition to join the Panic Attack team during the filming of Series 4, and a PlayStation with a copy of Tron Bonne, with 10 runners-up receiving copies of the Tron Bonne game. The question was "Where do the Panic Attack team come from?", to which the answer is Wales. *'A Craig Charles PC Game' As part of the Star Interview, readers were offered the chance to win copies of the game Dogs of War, which Craig Charles provided voice-over for. The question was Who does Craig play in Red Dwarf, to which the answer is Dave Lister. Subscription Offer A special deal was offered to readers who subscribed - 12 issues for the price of 11. Posters *'Matilda' (2 pages) *'Diotoir - Pride of Ireland' (1 page) Free Gift DSCF5264.JPG DSCF5266.JPG A large double-sided poster, with a 3D image of Sir Killalot and 3D specs, were included. Adverts *'Walking With Dinosaurs' (Page 13) *'Hot Wheels and Matchbox video games' (Page 18) *'Maplin Electronics Catalogue' (Page 22) *'FBX Magazine' (Page 23) Gallery RWm7.jpg|The magazine in its bag RWm4p2-3.jpg RWm4p4-5.jpg RWm4p6-7.jpg RWm4p8-9.jpg RWm4p10-11.jpg RWm4p12.jpg RWm4p14-15.jpg RWm4p16-17.jpg RWm4p19.jpg RWm4p20-21.jpg RWm4p22-23.jpg RWm4p24-25.jpg RWm4p26-27.jpg RWm4back.jpg Credits *Editor: Mike Collier *Art: Peter Fickling *Sub-Editor/Writer - David Hayles *Designer: Simon Oliver *Picture Researcher: Emma Peel *Editorial Assistant: Kelly Austin *Advertising: David Gibson *Marketing Executive: Marion Slaughter *Marketing Manager: Helen Northard *Marketing Assistant: Tessa Gemmel *Production: Morag Gillet, Jo Beattie, Sarah Howell *Circulation Manager: Simon Young *Associate Publisher: Alfie Lewis *Publisher: Lindsaye Vox *Editor, Boys' Magazines: Jason Loborik *Editorial Director, Family Group: Nicky Smith *Director, Family Group Region: Gillian Lasker *Managing Director, BBC Worldwide Region: Peter Teague *Contributors: Sam Bailey, Rosie Balyuzi, Nathan Cockerill, Pete Collier, Jacques Gunther, Bill Hobbins, Ben Lewis, John Ross, Bernadette Russell *Photography: Chris Capstick, Sharron Price, Richard Open, Mike Collier, David Hayles *Thanks: Chris Reynolds, Malcolm James, Ozzy Boulter, Cliff Nowlan Errors and Omissions *Dreadnaught is incorrectly spelt "Dreadnought" on page 17. *On the same page, the fight between Dreadnaught and Trident is said to have gone to a judges' decision, when Trident actually won the battle when Dreadnaught broke down. *In the Classic Clash section, Steve Merrill of The Hub Nuts is incorrectly spelt "Steve Merrick". Category:Books and Magazines